prince prisoner
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: lance been captured by prince lotor and he going to become the prince me toy.


This is an au of Voltron where they lost and everyone is take to different palaces millions lightyears away.

Voltron is gone, the battle lasted days and they lost, everyone was pulled apart but the prince new monster, it was stronger, faster and smarter, even thou Voltron is all those things the monster was just, better. Keith was taken to the gladiator pit and forced to fight to live, pidge was taken to a factory in the other side of the galaxy and forced to build the weapons they fought to destroy, and hunk was taken to a mining planet, allura and coran been taken to a heavy duty prison where they don't care what the inmate do inside its main objective is to not let anyone out. The lions are place in a secure area where only the prince and a select few know where it is.

Lance is now in a cell with his arms bound above him and still in his armour, he keep thinking everything is his fault, he wasn't focusing during the fight and the monster pulled the blue lion apart from Voltron and lance lot it he couldn't move when he was surrounded by the galra. He watch everyone taken away but he stay in the prince ship, he remember when he first him, he mistaken him for a women after a few innuendos. Lance tried repeatedly to escape but no deal, he is in a dark room not like any prison he seen in movies or cartoons, there is a door leading t what he might think is a bathroom, a king size bed with black and purple covers. He stayed in the same standing position for hour where he can no longer feel his legs and his arms are sore in a fixed position, he feels light headed because he wasn't given any food or water, he was in a small prison till he was taken to the room.

The blue paladin remained still till the door open and he heard someone walking insidehe flinched and felt his body sting with pins and needles in his arms and numbness in his legs, he turn his neck to see but there was the last person he was expecting, prince lotor walked in, with his long platinum pointed ears line markings under his eyes, slime and slender feminine body in his commander uniform. He gave a seductive smile to lance "remember when I you I will have you anyway I can, and all I have to do is destroy Voltron" said lotor, placing his hand on lances chin forcing him to look at the prince "so do think I still have a chance with you"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU AND YOUR DAD IS DESTROYING THE GALAXY, KILLING MISSION OF INNOCENT LIVES AND FOR WHAT? RULING ALL OF EXISTENCE?!" yelled lance pulling his face away from the prince purple hand.

"well I could have left you in the in that prison for the rest of your life or listen to the druid and kill you but I don't care what that old bag said I do what I want" he said placing bother his hands one the paladin cheeks and forced a kiss on him, pushing his tongue in the other and grind his body over him. Lance closes his eyes and try to close his mouth and move away from the prince, but no deal he is against a wall, literary, all he could do his push his out so he could move his hips back to the wall, the prince move left hand to the back of lances hips and he move his body back, looking at him with a calming yet evil smile "well, well, well I like this reaction in your pants" lance look down and saw he has an a erection from the make out session, he look down in embarrassment.

"now tell me honestly…" he move to his face, lance move up and the prince follow his face movement and smiled lifting his hand off the paladin hip "are you the weakest link in Voltron" lances eyes open wide and his was about to talk but lotor forced another kiss on him, after a second he move back "of course you are, my monster rip you out of Voltron and throw you out if the way and my soldiers captured you and lock you up first then the rest of your little gang up and the princess too, so tell me how is it my father was defeated you the like of you but not me?" he said moving back, lance clinched his teeth and didn't say anything "fine don't answer I'll do what I come here for, he grab lances right leg and used a cuff dangling next to lance and left his leg holing in the air he then done the same to the other.

"what are you doing?" asked lance.

Prince lotor look at his with a devilish chuckle "correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you confused me with one of your human female" he then grab the right leg and lift his a bit higher, "what were the words you used 'chick and 'babe?" then he grab the black fabric of lances armour and rip away the clothe to fully show lances throbbing member, lotor look at the member and then at lance blushing looking down and away "is your species really receptive to such paltry affections?" then he pulled out his member out his pants, lance look to see his is longer and bigger them himself.

Lance lok back at lotor and stone face at what is going to happen "am I still a 'chick' in your eyes" he said leading in and positioning himself at the paladin entrance and he nudged a bit and he gotten whimper from the other "can you say 'yes" he pushed in so the head popped in a unprepared.

Lance bodyed sparked harshly and he yelled "NO!"

"no'? and here I thought you paladins are open minded?" he then thrust his member inside lace all the way.

"NO! I mean stop. Don't do it" he whimpered, his voice was shaky, tears welled in his eyes, and started to fall down.

"Why? Because of my sex or status and rank?" he asked, he pulled out slowly and pushed back in fast, earning a whelp from the blue paladin.

"you are a bad guy" he said

"But was I a hot girl?" then the prince harshly thrust his hips against starching him painfully without preparation and not stopping for fun now this is for pleasure "isn't this what you do with female humans?" he asked childishly.

"ARGH! NO! Please this is different I swear" lance face turned redder and tears are streaming down his face as the prince use the paladin.

"You'd rather I was the receiver?" he asked leaning closer to the other face.

"No…" he said softly closing his eyes.

"So you like this arrangement?"

"N-NO!" yelled lance as the prince continue to hurt and abuse the paladin sexually, lotor enjoying this, he watch the paladin tears falling down his face, the prince love this he want this forever, he told the druids he just going to use him and kill him but who cares what the druids say other than his father, he going to keep this blue paladin as his toy, he keeping him in his ship and turn him into his slave. "HA!" yelled lance face all sweaty, tears flushed out and drool from the corner of his mouth, his body is clinging to the galra prince and he can see he is about to cum, he smile then he picked up the pace and thrusted harder coursing more pain into the paladin, after a minute prince lotor cum into lance, he stop and look at lance still horny with his member leaking pre, face flushed and mouth open with a speechless scream eyes wide open in horror, the prince cock his head to the side and smile "do you want to cum?" he poke the leaking member with his finger.

Lance whimper. "oh, that's cute" he chuckled then his face turn to stone cold "beg for it" then the prince pulled out harshly and look down to see the cum leaking out, lance yhiped as lotor pulled out and look surprised and the request "beg for me to let you cum" lance panted and he look away, feeling the semen seeping out of his abuse hole "beg" lance moaned and look at him with his eyes close.

"P-please let me c….." he couldn't say the last word because of his pride.

"Okay don't" the he went to a cabinet and pulled out two items one is a cock ring and a butt plug, he throw them on to the bed and he turn around to and went back to lance, he reach to the cuff holding the paladin arms, he uncuff them and lance fall but prince lotor and caught him and carry him to the bed. Lance landed on the bed, his face hit the pillow and his backside showing the prince, he could of move off the bed and run towards the door, but he couldn't, being hung up for hours and abused his body is in pain, he couldn't move his head to a comfortable position or even move a finger. He move his eyes and look back to see the prince putting the cock ring on the paladin, lance moaned and he felt the pressure building, he breathing became heavier, and he more scared then ever "you look more beautiful when I first saw you, when you mistake me for a female I loved it" he lift lances hip higher and he parted his cheeks he smile as his cum was leaking out and smeared.

Lance crack his neck back and saw the prince hard again and a devilish grin "ready to go again" lotor then plunge himself into lance again. Lance scream again, his body is now being pushed roughly against the bed and hitting the head board every other time, he started to Hyperventilate when lotor reach for the paladin trapped cock and masturbating him.

"Scream paladin, scream I live it" yelled the prince "I love the weakness in you and your pride, I want to brake everything about you" he shouted again, lance he just moaned and cried in pain and pleasure, he force himself to calm down but no dice the prince grab his brown hair and pulled on it "feel the pain and feel me" he hissed and after a few thrust the prince cum again. Lance gave another speechless scream his body shudder, and his eyes are red from the tears, prince lotor panted and he pulled out and grab the plug him up "look at you full of my cum and exhausted, well I'm going to take my leave, ruling an armada while your father is sleeping is busy" said lotor as he is fixing himself.

"please let me go" mewed lance on his side in the fatal position, lotor just scoff and flick his hair away from his face.

"your my toy, why would I let you leave my toy" then the prince walked out of the room leaving the paladin alone in a scared state of mind, he got a guard to stand on front of the room and he walked towards the throne room to meet the druids, he knows she want his toy to experiment on him, he sat down and look at the old bag.

"My lord, if you are finish with the blue paladin I will take him from you" then the druid wave her hand but the prince lift his hand and stop the guard.

"That won't be necessary, I like him, I'm going to keep him" said prince lotor,

"But my prince your father-"

"My father is in a coma and if he wakes and hears what I done he will be more force on ruling instead of questioning how I keep as my company and druid if I found out you and any of your underlings go anywhere or hurt my toy while my father is gone, I won't hesitate to kill you" he threaten.

"of course my prince" said the druid, the prince watches out the window as his ships surrounds the window going towards another place to conquer and rule.


End file.
